


Bucky Barnes Has His Shit Together (and Other Lies He Tells Himself)

by belca77777



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: A Truly Obnoxious Amount of Kissing, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Steve Rogers, Babysitting, Christmas Fluff, Crafts, Divorce, Don't copy to another site, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Meet-Cute, Neighbors, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, bucky's rampant pinterest addiction, steve's questionable parenting methodology, the author's blatant disregard for narrative structure, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belca77777/pseuds/belca77777
Summary: Вы могли бы решить, что у человека, владеющего одной из самых успешных пекарен в Бруклине, с улыбкой на миллион долларов, светлыми волосами, голубыми глазами, внушительными бицепсами и старомодным очарованием всё отлично.Нет. И не позволяйте всему вышеперечисленному обмануть вас: Стив Роджерс — ходячее недоразумение.





	Bucky Barnes Has His Shit Together (and Other Lies He Tells Himself)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bucky Barnes Has His Shit Together (and Other Lies He Tells Himself)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344526) by [betts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betts/pseuds/betts). 



> Примечание автора: предупреждения в конце.

Баки Барнс пытается наладить свою жизнь. Хотя глядя на него, в этом можно начать сомневаться — его одежда из секонд-хенда выглядит так, будто на нее совсем недавно кого-то стошнило, взгляд у него как у тысячелетнего старика и нет работы. Но он старается. Изо всех сил пытается наладить жизнь.

Взять под контроль.

Вот, к примеру, его квартира, находящаяся над пекарней — это лофт площадью четыреста квадратных футов, в котором круглосуточно пахнет булочками с корицей. Спит он на лежанке, собственноручно сделанной из украденного в супермаркете поддона. Книжная полка на стене — старая, обшарпанная лестница, которую он, прежде чем повесить, распилил пополам. На ней пока нет книг, но когда он ими разживется, место уже будет.

А еще у него более шестисот подписчиков на «Pinterest».

Конечно, он пока не может позволить себе такие классные вещи как интернет или незаштопанные штаны, но он справляется. И, несмотря ни на что, пытается наладить жизнь.

А знаете, кто никак не может справиться с собственной жизнью?  
Стив-мать его-Роджерс.

Вы могли бы решить, что у человека, владеющего одной из самых успешных пекарен в Бруклине, с улыбкой на миллион долларов, светлыми волосами, голубыми глазами, внушительными бицепсами и старомодным очарованием всё отлично.

Нет. И не позволяйте всему вышеперечисленному обмануть вас: Стив Роджерс — ходячее недоразумение.

Вот, например, сейчас он смотрит на Баки таким жалким умоляющим взглядом, что и без слов ясно — ему нужна помощь. А теперь скажите, зачем Стиву Роджерсу — предпринимателю, владельцу недвижимости, номеру один в списке «Топ сорок восходящих звезд Бруклина» может понадобиться одолжение от Баки Барнса?

— Пожалуйста, Бак, — говорит Стив, пытаясь удержать в здоровенных руках мелкий голубоглазый комок вырывающейся плоти.

Баки тычет в Роджерса пальцем.  
— Не смей давить на меня этим своим «Бак».

— Всего несколько часов, клянусь.

Сара кряхтит и, активно выражая недовольство, молотит Стива по животу крошечными сверкающими лиловыми конверсами. Потом резко поднимает ручки и, продолжая рыдать, пытается засунуть пальцы ему в рот. Роджерс крепко сжимает губы.

— Ага. Ты это и в прошлый раз говорил. И до этого. Я заслуженный ветеран, Стив, а не гребаный бебиситтер.

У них за спинами громко «дышит» пекарня — замотанные Сэм с Наташей, ловко управляя людскими потоками, параллельно пытаются контролировать и непосредственно производство, пока отвлекся их растяпа-босс.

— Так, во-первых… — начинает Стив, и Сара тут же радостно пихает ему пальцы в рот. Он пытается их выплюнуть, но она неумолима. — Пожалуйста, не выражайся в присутствии моей дочери. А во-вторых, ты каждый день в течение практически двух лет пользуешься моим интернетом.

— Я платежеспособный клиент!

— Ты покупаешь черный кофе за полтора доллара, а потом целый день пьешь полагающийся за это бесплатный. От тебя расходов больше, чем доходов.

У Стива, как обычно, мучные разводы на покрасневших щеках и тесто под ногтями. Сара срывает у него с носа жуткие хипстерские очки и протягивает Баки.

Тот берет, говорит: — Спасибо, — и цепляет обратно, потому что у Роджерса заняты руки.

— Да ладно, Бак, она так тебя любит, — начинает упрашивать он. — Будет весело. Мы собрали всю серию «Little Bear» на DVD. Ты же в восторге от медвежонка…

— И очень жалею, что рассказал тебе об этом. А Пегги где?

— Не знаю, где-то по делам ООН. Не хочу говорить о ней.

Примерно в то же время, когда Баки возвращается из Ирака, обзаводится новой шикарной кибернетической рукой и переезжает в квартиру над «Домашним очагом», Пегги Картер-Роджерс начинает не слишком быстрый, но совершенно беспощадный бракоразводный процесс со Стивом Роджерсом. И в тот момент никто не знает, включая саму Пегги, что у нее в «духовке» — прекрасный и очень уместный каламбур — уже сидит булочка.

Баки думает, что, скорее всего, Стив старался наладить жизнь, но в какой-то момент перестал. А теперь, встретив Баки с его попытками взять под контроль свою, решил для разруливания собственных проблем больше никого не искать.

Но Сара не проблема. Сара — чудесный драгоценный ангел, который смеется, когда Баки дует ей в животик. Но он ни за что не признается в этом ее отцу, потому что тогда тот поймет, что Баки ее обожает, и станет еще чаще использовать в качестве бебиситтера. А Баки, между прочим, носит черную кожаную куртку. И люди, увидев его, спешат перейти на другую сторону, лишь бы не проходить мимо по тротуару. И смотрит большинство ему не в глаза, а на руку. В общем у него есть репутация, и он должен ее беречь.

Сара на секунду замолкает, пристально гипнотизируя Баки своей прекрасной синевой, и тянет к нему ручки, выдавая что-то типа «анх!». Баки тут же забирает ее у Роджерса, потому что он очень послушный бебиситтер, а она кладет ему на плечо свои прелестные крошечные ручки с маленькими розовыми пальчиками, на которых абсолютно невероятные малюсенькие морщинки и ноготки…

Блядь.

Сара обнимает его за шею и с довольным вздохом прижимается щечкой к плечу.

— Мы справимся, — говорит Баки, по привычке поглаживая ее по спинке. И то, что у него уже появились привычки, подобные этой, является довольно серьезной проблемой.

— Отлично, — кивает Стив, энергично разыскивая ключи в огромных карманах замызганного фартука. — Я немного задержусь после закрытия. Держи, сам разберешься.

❄❅❄

Баки сердито ворчит, поднимаясь по лестнице. И продолжает бубнить, поворачивая налево, а не направо — к квартире Стива, а не к своей. Причитания достигают максимума, когда он вставляет в замок ключ и открывает дверь.

Судя по тяжести на плече, Сара уже вовсю спит.

Вот такое влияние Баки оказывает на людей…

А у него, черт возьми, были планы на сегодня. Он хотел заказать в «Очаге» свой ежедневный полуторадолларовый кофе, обосноваться за любимым столиком и повыкладывать кое-что в «Pinterest». Потом взломать AutoCAD, чтобы вплотную заняться некоторыми идеями по разработке моделей мебели, которые недавно набросал. Он собирался пить бесплатный кофе до тех пор, пока живая рука не начнет дрожать, а потом купить пачку уцененного ломанного печенья за пятьдесят центов на обед.

Когда в шесть «Очаг» закрылся бы, он отправился бы к себе, съел бы остатки запеканки с тунцом и лапшой и занялся бы планированием завтрашнего дня.

Баки Барнс — занятой человек с ежедневным списком дел, зафиксированном в очень организованной системе «Evernote». У него совершенно нет времени на укладывание крошечных младенцев с мягкими перышками светлых волос, блестящими розовыми губками и пухлыми щечками в их дорогущие кроватки из «Икеи», а также на то, чтобы использовать час сна этих самых младенцев на то, чтобы прибраться в Роджеровской квартире, по которой будто ураган прошелся.

Но именно это он и делает.

Потому что Баки Барнс тайно, мучительно и по самое горло увяз в Стиве Роджерсе.

❄❅❄

Стив возвращается около девяти.

Баки, лежа на диване, читает мемуары полководцев Второй Мировой, которые нашел на полке. На ней — что абсолютно неудивительно — только подобная литература, да еще несколько книг по искусству.

— Прости, что опоздал, — говорит Роджерс, тихо прикрывая дверь. — У Наташи курсы, у Сэма свидание. Потом нужно было заполнить бумаги, а потом позвонила Пегги…

Баки поднимает взгляд, и да, глаза у Стива слегка припухли, что случается каждый раз, когда он плачет после разговоров с ней.

Сердце в груди у Баки сжимается.

Но есть и хорошая новость — в руках у Стива пакет с едой из китайского ресторанчика, что находится в соседнем доме.

— С тобой все нормально? — вставая, спрашивает Баки. И тут же сбегает на кухню, чтобы в порыве чувств случайно не обнять Роджерса. У них не такие отношения. У них вообще нет никаких отношений.

Стив разочарованно хмыкает и, опуская пакет на стойку, начинает перебирать дневную почту.  
— Зависит от того, что ты понимаешь под «нормально».

Баки достает из шкафчика тарелки и раскладывает еду. Стив снимает обувь и садится на диван. Когда Баки снова поднимает голову, Роджерс сидит, упираясь локтями в колени и спрятав лицо в ладонях.

Баки ставит дымящуюся тарелку с цыпленком «Генерал Цо» на кофейный столик, усаживается рядом со Стивом и принимается быстро есть, потому что просто умирает с голоду. И прежде чем начать свою напыщенную антиПегговскую речь — которая никому не поможет — ему просто необходимо бросить что-нибудь в рот. Баки знает, что в какой-то момент своей чрезвычайно таинственной жизни она приняла одно очень важное решение, в результате которого сейчас вот эти шесть футов невероятно растерянного, но крайне привлекательного предпринимателя сидят, скорбно уставившись на еду.

— Спасибо, — кивает Стив тарелке. — Я имею в виду, за всё.

Они не друзья, напоминает себе Баки. Они соседи, а Баки — арендатор Стива и преданный поклонник «Очага». Они никогда не тусовались вместе, кроме вот таких моментов — когда Баки ел вместе с Роджерсом после окончания смены в качестве бебиситтера.

Баки пожимает плечами.  
— Не за что.

— С ней все в порядке? — Стив наконец берет тарелку. Руки слишком дрожат, чтобы удержать в них палочки, поэтому он использует вилку. Закатанные рукава темно-синего хенли открывают предплечья, на которых застыла розовая глазурь. Мучная пыль покрывает левое ухо, а волосы сальные от того, что он весь день зачесывал их пальцами назад. Баки всего этого не замечает.

— Превосходно, — отвечает он, имея в виду не только ответ на вопрос.

Стив кивает.  
— Ну и хорошо.

❄❅❄

Баки смотрит на пасмурное небо, на серые тучи. Когда он выдыхает, изо рта вырывается облачко пара. Он высовывает язык и ловит несколько крупных снежинок.

Потом понимает, что на него, должно быть, смотрят окружающие, оглядывается и идет дальше.

Кафе, касса, бар, бар, бар, комиссионный магазин…

Баки заглядывает в витрину, утыкаясь носом в стекло и прикрывая глаза по бокам ладонями. Потом дергается, чувствуя ледяное прикосновение металла к коже, и убирает левую руку в карман.

В россыпи рождественских огней сидит украшенный мишурой манекен в шапке Санты. Но не это привлекает внимание Баки и заставляет широко распахнуть глаза и удивленно открыть рот…

Швейная машинка. «Зингер». Модель 6234. Сделана в восьмидесятых, может в девяностых. Заполненный от руки ценник гласит: «Семьдесят пять долларов. Работает как новая! Насадки в наличии».

Блядь. У Баки нет семидесяти пяти долларов. Он вытаскивает бумажник, проводя большим пальцем по фотографии Бекки — помятой и потрепанной. Он брал ее с собой в Ирак, потому что у него есть только такая — где она шестиклассница с темными вьющимися волосами в очках и с брекетами. В кошельке всего двенадцать долларов, которые ему придется растягивать на неделю. А потом еще надо будет платить за аренду за декабрь.

Он мог бы использовать остроумие, обаяние, руку киборга, душещипательную историю и всеобщее предпраздничное настроение, чтобы уболтать владельца магазина сбросить цену до семидесяти. Может, до шестидесяти пяти, если крупно повезет.

Что у него есть, чтобы продать? Никто не купит его безвкусную экспериментальную мебель. Убогий диван в цветочек ничего не стоит. Подержанный ноутбук и мобильный необходимы, чтобы оплачивать счета и назначать встречи с врачом. Он мог бы обойтись без матраса, но ему совсем не хочется. Электрическая дрель и инструменты — подручные средства, которые он почти ежедневно использует для вышеупомянутых экспериментов с подержанной мебелью.

Остается…

Баки спешит обратно в «Очаг», чтобы создать аккаунт на eBay.

❄❅❄

Стив подходит к столику и ставит латте.

— Сделал по ошибке, — говорит он и садится напротив. — Цельное молоко вместо обезжиренного.

Баки смотрит в чашку. На пене нарисовано сердечко. Он переводит взгляд на Стива и прищуривается.  
— Спасибо.

— Чем занимаешься?

Баки оглядывается. В «Очаге» достаточно людно. Наташа за прилавком порхает с грацией студентки хореографического училища. Стив разговаривает с Баки, только если ему что-то нужно, или когда Баки заказывает кофе или печенье. Они не болтают просто так. Стив Роджерс, входящий в «Топ сорок восходящих звезд Бруклина», ни с кем не болтает просто так.

Его межличностные отношения ограничиваются арендаторами, бебиситтером, клиентами и сотрудниками. Учитывая, что Баки совмещает в себе три из четырех категорий, ему приходит в голову, что его единственного можно назвать ну, если не другом Роджерса, то словом, очень близким к нему по смыслу.

— Ничем, — отвечает Баки, делая глоток и чувствуя себя виноватым, как будто Стив поймал его за чем-то постыдным. Ну, учитывая все эти книги о Второй Мировой, Баки догадывается, что Стив очень пристально рассматривает поступки окружающих, в том числе и всё, что делает Баки. — Где «икринка»?

— Энджи отвезла в аэропорт, чтобы передать Пегги.

— Быстро.

— Осталось всего несколько документов. Я… — Стив замолкает, вертя в пальцах кусочек сухой глазури. — Я решил бороться за полную опеку над Сарой.

Баки замирает, делает глоток и опускает чашку.  
— Вот это да…

Стив решительно выпрямляется.  
— Ей в тягость брак, пока она спасает мир. Ладно, пусть так. Я переживу. Но, черт возьми, я не позволю таскать Сару по всей гребаной планете. Она не может расти в четырехзвездочных отелях на домашнем обучении и ждать, пока у Пегги появится для нее пара свободных часов. Она думает, что все знает лучше всех. Так вот, я абсолютно убежден, что это совсем не так, — он сжимает челюсти и, обхватив себя руками, смотрит на оживленную улицу за окном. — Саре нужен дом.

И именно это является основной причиной, по которой Баки не может сказать Стиву, чтобы тот оставил его в покое. И именно поэтому пекарня Стива — похожая на чью-то гостиную сороковых — называется «Домашний очаг». Паркетные полы, голые кирпичные стены, мягкие коричневые кожаные диваны и кресла, уютный желтый свет от винтажных ламп.

Рядом с витринами расположен старинный фонтанчик с газированной водой. Вы можете сесть за стойку и заказать настоящий молочный коктейль с рогаликом.

Меню висит на классных досках, искусно декорированных Стивом. Тут так много всего странного, делающего это место особенным: по воскресеньям Стив открывает пекарню в два ночи, чтобы вы могли немного протрезветь перед тем, как ехать домой; у него есть программа подписки «Наш еженедельный хлеб» — раз в неделю за годовую плату сделанный вручную хлеб доставляется прямо к вашей двери; он продает свои знаменитые супы и тушеное мясо в замороженном виде оптовыми партиями, так что вы можете просто переложить еду в кастрюлю и поставить в духовку на медленный огонь на пару часов.

«Очаг» существует для того, чтобы быть домом тем, кто больше нигде не чувствует себя как дома.

— Это… да, — Баки действительно не знает, что сказать.

— Прости, — бормочет Стив. — Не хотел тебя загружать.

Баки с трудом останавливает себя от того, чтобы сказать что-нибудь грубое и глупое, типа: можешь загрузиться на меня в любое удобное для тебя время, ковбой, — и в который уже раз напоминает себе, что у них не такие отношения.

Вместо этого он говорит: — Я более чем счастлив узнать немного больше о таком интригующем Стиве Роджерсе. Ты в курсе, что о нем писали «Afar», «The New York Times», «Better Homes and Gardens», что он трижды появлялся на «Travel Channel» и должен стать человеком года по версии журнала «Time»?

Стив насмешливо фыркает.  
— Если я не пропустил какое-нибудь супер важное письмо, последнее не соответствует действительности. И… «интригующем»? Кто бы говорил.

— И что это должно означать?

— У тебя нет бороды и татуировок и ты недостаточно претенциозен, чтобы быть хипстером. На твоем ноутбуке нет чехла как у хакеров девяностых. Ты включаешь электроинструменты в любое время дня и ночи. Насколько я могу судить, твой рацион состоит из кофе, печенья и остатков китайской еды, купленной мной. У тебя кибернетическая ру… — он замолкает и испуганно поджимает губы.

Баки машет металлической рукой перед лицом и комично округляет глаза.  
— Вот черт! Откуда это взялось?

Стив так улыбается, что желудок Баки делает сальто.  
— Рад, что ты относишься к ней с юмором.

— А какой выбор?

Стив ерзает в кресле, снимает очки и протирает линзы подолом своей крошечной — размера на два меньше, чем следовало бы — синей футболки с v-образным вырезом.  
— Так вот, к чему это я…

Баки начинает морально готовиться к предложению о постоянной работе с Сарой.

— Не хочешь поужинать со мной?

Сердце Баки буквально останавливается. Он уже открыл было рот, чтобы сказать: Это так весело — присматривать за твоим чудесным ангелом…

Но теперь ошарашенно замирает, а Стив улыбается ему «Специальной улыбкой для клиентов» и добавляет: — Все в порядке. Я понял. Ты занят этими своими… хакерскими делами или чем-то там еще…

Баки наконец находит подходящие слова: — Первое. Конечно, да, естественно, Господи… — закрывает вкладку eBay и разворачивает ноутбук к Роджерсу, чтобы показать ту, которую просматривал до этого. — А второе…

О, Боже, лицо Стива. Баки непременно должен это сфотографировать. Губы приоткрыты, глаза огромные, а взгляд, устремленный в монитор, такой же мягкий как у Баки в процессе просмотра «Little Bear».

Он не планировал показывать это Стиву. Но чем больше находил, тем сильнее становилось желание, подыскав удобное место, выдать что-то типа: — Эй, Стив, будь добр, зайди ко мне на «Pinterest» в раздел под названием «Сара». Там больше пятисот закладок с информацией по уходу за детьми, чтобы я мог лучше заботиться о твоей дочери в моменты, когда тебе необходим бебиситтер.

Но это было бы довольно странно. Хотя нынешний вариант тоже нельзя назвать приемлемым, но… Как уж вышло.

Повисает тишина. Баки нервно поворачивает ноутбук обратно и натянуто улыбается.  
— У меня, наверное, зависимость от «Pinterest». И, скорее всего, именно это повлияло на мое решение жить над хипстерской пекарней.

Стив возмущенно хмурится.  
— Да я, к твоему сведению, открыл «Очаг» намного раньше, чем хипстеры стали считаться чем-то особенным!

Баки ошеломленно замолкает.  
— Что ты сказал? Я всегда подозревал, что ты самый хипстерский из всех хипстеров…

— Так не говорят.

Но Баки отмахивается, продолжая восторгаться: — Это значит, что ты… метахипстер. Король хипстеров. Нет, я понял — ты их бог.

Стив с улыбкой подходит к витрине.  
— Знаешь, мне для ужина не нужно вот это — замороженное. Для тебя я приготовлю специальное жаркое в горшочках.

Но Баки уже не остановить.  
— Ты убивал и ел животных еще до Ледникового периода? Постой, так это ты создал огонь?!

— Мы почти ровесники, — Стив, продолжая улыбаться, легонько толкает его в плечо. — Ладно, увидимся после закрытия.

И уходит обратно на кухню. Тут мозг Баки включается и начинает анализировать услышанное и увиденное: сердечко на (бесплатном) кофе, последние новости о разводе, особое жаркое в горшочках. Стив спланировал все от и до… Вот же сукин сын!

Баки полагает, что, может быть, у него все не так уж плохо, как он привык думать.

❄❅❄

— Как ты узнал о статье в «Afar» и об интервью на «Travel Channel»? — спрашивает Стив, наливая соус в чугунную сковороду.

Баки сидит на стойке и стучит пятками по дверцам, наблюдая за готовящим Роджерсом.  
— Ну кто-то же должен был написать о тебе статью в Википедии.

Стив смеется. Баки очень нравится, когда это происходит из-за него.

А если честно, в Баки проснулась просто ненасытная потребность что-нибудь исследовать. Раньше он таким не был. У него в «Evernote» и «Pinterest» полно найденной и накопленной информации, которая может больше никогда не потребоваться, но… Ему просто нужно, чтобы она была.

Он во всем винит кибернетическую руку. Это она сделала его частью машины.

Ну, а вообще, на свете существует масса намного более худших способов справляться с собственными проблемами.

— У меня кое-что намечается во вторник, — говорит Стив по дороге к холодильнику. Открывает дверцу и вытаскивает что-то, сильно напоминающее блок пармезана. Баки никогда в жизни не покупал такое количество. Он всегда берет нечто в зеленом контейнере, содержимое которого подозрительно невозможно заморозить.

— Да? — тянет Баки, ковыряя этикетку на пивной бутылке. Он думал, что их не-свидание может стать довольно неловким, но пока все идет неплохо. Он так нервничал, что даже немного принарядился. Надел наименее заштопанную серую майку и черный — лишь слегка побитый молью — кардиган. В образовавшуюся дыру в рукаве которого просунул большой палец, спрятав остальную руку. А еще чистые джинсы и потрёпанные конверсы — его единственные ботинки.

Это у них с Сарой общее.

— Просто празднование чего-то там в сети продуктов питания «Food Network». Шоу, о котором я никогда не слышал, и статья для журнала, — Стив говорит это так небрежно, будто попасть в передачу на кабельном или дать интервью для журнала — абсолютно прозаическая вещь. Он забирает у Баки пиво и протягивает взамен сыр и терку. — Помоги, пожалуйста.

— Надо будет в следующий раз попросить врача добавить к робо-руке насадку в виде терки, — Баки неловко разворачивается на столешнице и начинает тереть.

— Если они тебе еще и миксер установят — возьму на работу в пекарню.

— Ага, и вставать в три утра, чтобы напечь плюшек для богатых белых бездельников? Однозначно — нет.

Стив смеется и начинает ловко нарезать нежное жаркое. У него в квартире какая-то необычная акустическая система, потому что мягкий джаз раздается, кажется, отовсюду. Планировка тут как у Баки, но все намного красивее и полностью отремонтировано. У Стива мраморные столешницы и современная хромированная кухня, которая поставлялась в коробках, а не была найдена на обочине. Сквозь дальнюю стену, застекленную от пола до потолка, виден Бруклин. Баки так нравится вид, что он иногда ставит перед окном коричневое кресло-качалку и смотрит, как мимо проходит жизнь.

Стив поливает соусом мясо, лежащее на настоящих фарфоровых тарелках, которые ему пришлось специально доставать с антресолей.

Тот факт, что, по мнению Стива, Баки достоин того, чтобы ради него ставить на стол тончайший китайский фарфор, наводит на мысль о том, что, возможно, он заслуживает и другие хорошие вещи.

Стив кивает на огромный настенный стеллаж с винами и предлагает: — Выберешь что-нибудь?

— Это может тебя удивить — учитывая мой достаток и манеру речи, — но я не сильно хорошо разбираюсь в винах.

Стив пристально смотрит на него такой же идеальной синевой как у Сары — в ней слишком легко утонуть и никогда не вернуться обратно, — ставит сковороду, вынимает бутылку, читает этикетку и кладет обратно. Повторяет несколько раз, потом наконец выбрав одну, кивает и протягивает Баки, чтобы тот открыл.  
— Добавь в перечень штопор, пожалуйста.

— Я тебе не швейцарский нож, — возмущенно бормочет он, пытаясь найти в ящике что-нибудь подходящее.

— Ну, это пока, — улыбается Стив, вынимая фужеры и как бармен разглядывая их на свет в поисках пятен.

Дома Баки пьет из единственного стакана с кадрами из фильма и надписью «Phantom Menace», который нашел на распродаже за четвертак. Световой меч Квай-Гон Джинна слегка выцвел, но все остальное — как новенькое. Он не может представить, чтобы у него было больше одного стакана, одной миски и одного набора столовых приборов. Он их использует, он их моет, он их убирает. Это часть избранного им пути — иметь только то, что необходимо. Ему ни к чему перегружать себя.

Ужин предсказуемо и невероятно восхитителен. Обычно Баки невольный вегетарианец. Мясо слишком дорогое, а свежие овощи практически круглый год довольно дешевы. Он ходит на фермерский рынок каждый четверг. Его радует, что он лично знает своего фермера (Брюса) и пекаря (Стива). И даже инженера, который спроектировал его руку (Тони). Ему нравится общаться с людьми, которые творят. Это напоминает ему о том, что он может сделать нечто большее, чем просто разрушать и уничтожать.

Баки думает, что наличие в окружении человека детей дает отличную тему для разговоров на таких вот не-свиданиях. В противном случае все было бы довольно тревожно.

Они говорят о Саре. И не говорят о Пегги. Они говорят об «Очаге». И не говорят об Ираке. Они открывают еще одну бутылку вина.

— М-м-м, — тянет Баки, покачивая фужер, как не раз видел в кино. Делает глоток, морщится и добавляет: — Уже началась оксидация.

Стив фыркает, разбрызгивая вино по полу.

Баки решает, что десерт будет чем-то супер необычным и французским. Что он не сможет произнести его названия и правильно съесть. Но Стив ставит перед ним кусок простого орехового пирога с идеальным шариком ванильного мороженого, и Баки приходит в восторг.

Это, как и ужин, предсказуемо невероятно и удивительно.

Так же как и Стив.

С выпечкой в руках, с порозовевшими в тепле квартиры и от спиртного щеками и красными губами, он разворачивается к Баки и спрашивает: — Хочешь посмотреть «Чужого»?

Барнс в такой жопе…

❄❅❄

А потом происходит одна из тех совершенно загадочных вещей. Вы не знаете, как именно это выходит, но вот только что вы сидели на противоположных концах дивана, а в следующую секунду уже оказываетесь чуть ближе, а через пару минут — еще ближе. А уже через мгновение — почти касаетесь друг друга, но этого никогда не случится, если один из вас не возьмет себя в руки и не сделает следующий ход.

А еще есть тоже очень интересная вещь: в подростковых журналах печатают признаки, по которым легко можно понять «Нравитесь ли вы ему?». И вы начинаете прикидывать и анализировать, и выходит, что все они указывают на «АБСОЛЮТНО ТОЧНО — ДА», но вы, ошарашенно замерев на несколько секунд, испуганно идете на попятный: — Ой, я не знаю. Ой, я не уверен. А вдруг мне показалось… И принимаетесь судорожно припоминать десять совершенно безобидных вещей, которые в данном случае имеют решающее значение. Что-нибудь типа: — Он даже не заметил, что я сегодня в чистой одежде.

В случае, когда оба мужчины, все еще сложнее. Потому что над Стивом — к огромнейшему сожалению Баки — не висит мигающий неоновый плакат с надписью «ИГРАЮ ЗА ОБЕ КОМАНДЫ».

Баки чувствует, что Роджерс излучает довольно приличные би-флюиды, но в глазах общественности такой человек как Стив — женат (технически), с ребенком, — наверняка выглядит по-другому. Невозможно узнать точно, не сделав тот самый ход на диване, не так ли?

В момент первого появления пришельца их колени уже соприкасаются, потому что Стив, встав, чтобы налить себе еще, садится обратно намного ближе к Баки, чем того требует необходимость.

Вскоре после того, как чужой вылезает из груди Джона Хёрта, Стив — потому что, на самом деле, он девятиклассник, отправившийся на свидание в тысяча девятьсот пятьдесят втором — обнимает Баки.

Тот не может просто начать спрашивать о том, что творится в мозгах натуралов. Это дружеский жест? Они просто хорошие знакомые? А, может, чуваки-друзья? Мужчины постоянно шлепают друг друга по задницам, но никто, кажется, не думает, что они геи. Хотя это самый гейский способ из всех существующих проявить свою привязанность.

Баки расслабляется в объятиях Стива. Тело Роджерса — если смотреть, но не трогать — сплошь твердость и жесткость. На самом деле он оказывается тёплым и мягким, а его идеально-скульптурная грудная мышца представляет собой фантастическую подушку. На Стиве определенно более комфортно, чем на кровати Баки.

Несмотря на то, что Барнс видел этот фильм примерно тысячу семьсот пятьдесят четыре раза, этот — первый после того, как он обзавелся протезом, и теперь линия: «Эш — гребаный робот!» как-то немного обижает его. Эш, черт побери, поступает так, как его запрограммировали. У него не было выбора.

Баки настолько увлечен оценкой собственной солидарности с убийцей-андроидом, что не замечает, как сердце Стива под его ухом начинает биться чуть быстрее. Так что он сильно удивляется, когда Стив приподнимает пальцем его подбородок и, наклонившись, целует.

Сначала мягко. Это просто губы на губах. Баки слегка ведет от выпитого, и он ошеломленно замирает. Стив нерешительно отодвигается — примерно на четверть дюйма — вероятно, давая Баки время осознать происходящее.

К счастью, Баки включается довольно быстро и, преодолев это ничтожное расстояние, довольно решительно целует в ответ. Роджерс облегченно выдыхает и обнимает его ладонью за шею. Баки чуть сдвигается — подыскивая лучший угол, а Стив проводит языком по его сомкнутым губам. Те как по волшебству раскрываются — и тогда с обеих сторон в дело вступают языки. На этом этапе радостный Баки позволяет себе поверить, что у Стива, быть может, где-то в районе двойки по шкале Кинси (с ее помощью пытаются измерить сексуальную ориентацию людей: ноль — исключительно гетеросексуальная, 6 — исключительно гомосексуальная. прим. пер.). На этой стадии у Баки обычно начинаются мучения — куда девать руки; а это достаточно хорошо; а он наслаждается этим; насколько будет неловко, когда мы закончим; он делает это только потому, что пьян; я делаю это только потому, что пьян. Но Стив настолько… властный, что на этот раз Баки просто следует за ним.

Вот какой он молодец. Вот как он прекрасно справляется с собственной жизнью — может целоваться с самым горячим мужиком в мире, который к тому же оказывается чрезвычайно успешным кондитером, и даже не волноваться при этом.

Поцелуи, однако, горячее не становятся. Все происходит медленно, сладко, ритмично. Бессмысленное блаженство. Баки мог бы делать это вечно. Баки очень хочет делать это вечно. Новая жизненная цель Баки — навсегда застыть в этом моменте.

Вот почему он действительно удивляется, когда его живая рука — живая! предательница! — при полном попустительстве мозга, начинает вдруг прокладывать путь к пряжке ремня Стива. Несмотря на то, что в комнате довольно темно, и Рипли уже вовсю пытается вручную отключить программу автоматического уничтожения «Nostromo», Баки видит, как у Стива между бровями потихоньку образовывается морщинка озабоченности.

Он перехватывает руку Баки и тянет вниз — к своему колену. Они отлепляются друг от друга, и Стив шепчет: — Я все еще женат.

Баки изображает собственную межбровную морщину беспокойство/волнение.  
— Вы уже два года не живете вместе.

— Клятва есть клятва. По крайней мере, пока не будут подписаны документы.

— Но я думал — Пегги теперь с Энджи.

А вот об этом говорить было определенно, действительно, абсолютно ни к чему.

Но Стив сделан из прочного, сурового материала — он даже не вздрагивает. Но если бы сердце Баки было связано с сердцем Стива, то он точно почувствовал бы, как тому больно. А так Роджерс всего лишь произносит: — Я точно этого не знаю.

А Баки знает. Кишками чувствует. Он всегда старается прислушиваться к собственным инстинктам. Как со швейной машинкой. Понятия не имеет, зачем она ему, но точно уверен, что необходима.

Стив снова притягивает Баки к себе, обнимая как раньше. Рипли добирается до спасательной капсулы. Оба засыпают, прежде чем она стреляет в пришельца из гарпунного ружья.

❄❅❄

— Ну, вижу, вы наконец-то решили пойти дальше.

Как же болит голова… Блядь. Вот почему Баки ненавидит вино.

Он приоткрывает глаза, чувствуя, как под ним начинает шевелиться большое теплое тело. В гигантских окнах — свет раннего утра. Слишком сонный, чтобы хорошо соображать, Баки слышит, как Стив удивленно произносит: — Пег? Что ты здесь делаешь?

Сара начинает кряхтеть, и Баки моментально «делает стойку».

Он называет это материнским инстинктом. У него нет, и не может быть отцовского, потому что никогда не было этого самого отца. Где-то в темной глубине его мозга находится нечто, заставляющее его реагировать так на: а) выстрелы и б) плач детей.

Рядом с диваном, уперев руки в бока, стоит Пегги. Стильная прическа и макияж, как всегда, идеальны. На лице — обычная для нее маска стоицизма, под которой напрочь отсутствуют какие-либо эмоции. По крайней мере, Баки никогда не может их там обнаружить. Встречая ее, он каждый раз теряется в догадках — осуждает она его, смеется над ним или, что вероятнее всего, просто не замечает. Она — довольно неординарная личность, и Баки сильно нервничает в ее присутствии. Она делает мир лучше. Задает правильный вектор его движению, не позволяя превратиться в совсем уж дерьмовое место.

— Я привезла нашу дочь и нашла тебя спящим с бебиситтером. Вот уж никогда не подумала бы, что ты настолько банален.

Баки вздыхает.  
— Я не…

Но Сара продолжает кряхтеть, и вся эта ситуация настолько неловкая и напряженная, что Баки просто не может достойно с ней справиться, поэтому встает, смотрит на них, говорит: — Я должен… — и отправляется к переноске, из ремней которой так настойчиво пытается убежать проснувшаяся Сара.

Пегги кивает. Стив говорит: — Спасибо, Бак.  
И тот быстро идет к детской, слыша за спиной: — Тебя это волнует? Хотелось бы напомнить — это ты со мной разводишься.

Баки всегда казалось, что детская Сары, это частично художественный салон Стива, частично кабинет Пегги. Огромный L-образный черный стол и эргономичное вращающееся кресло, занимающие довольно много места, заставлены красками и завалены свернутыми в рулоны холстами.

Еще Баки подозревает, что у Стива какая-нибудь выдающаяся и необычная степень в области живописи, а его полотна выставляются в Лувре, Смитсоновском музее и прочих настолько же известных местах. Баки хочет спросить его об этом, но стесняется своего любопытства, поэтому делает пометку позже исследовать данный вопрос.

Баки вытаскивает Сару из переноски. На ней маленький белый комбинезончик с крошечными желтыми утятами и шапочка в тон. В уголке левого глаза висит зарождающаяся слезинка, но когда Баки дает ей пустышку и берет на руки, Сара становится совершенно счастливой. С тихим умиротворяющим «тцк-тцк-тцк» она замирает, прижимаясь к его груди.

Ну что за ребенок… Блядь, как же Баки попал…

Он кладет ее на пеленальный столик и меняет памперс. При этом отвратительно воркует, чего никогда не делает публично. В первый раз, когда Стив оставил ее с ним (Пятнадцать минут, не больше. Клянусь, — сказал он и убежал, оставляя Баки размышлять над тем, насколько же необходимо было отлучиться бедолаге-отцу, если он рискнул оставить маленькую дочь с жуткого вида соседом с изможденным лицом, чья квартира буквально усеяна электроинструментами), Баки испугался, что может нечаянно раздавить ее кибер-рукой и пользовался только правой. В тот раз ему довольно неплохо удалось позаботиться о ней (справедливости ради стоит отметить, что на тот момент он совсем недолго был счастливым обладателем обеих рук, и вернуться к старым привычкам для него не составило большого труда), но потом он со своим физиотерапевтом Клинтом несколько раз практиковался в подбрасывании, ловле и сжимании различных предметов: грейпфрутов, яблок, помидоров и воздушных шариков с водой.

А теперь послеподгузниковый ритуал. Баки резко дует Саре в животик — она хохочет как ненормальная. Баки просто не может не засмеяться в ответ, и пока они веселятся, глядя друг на друга, Баки неожиданно осознает, что почти перестал это делать. Бекка могла заставить его смеяться так, что он начинал хрипеть и кашлять. Она тоже была забавным ребенком… Могла обаять кого угодно. Очаровала всех своих врачей и медсестер. Повзрослев, вполне могла бы стать юмористом или комиком.

Но она умерла и забрала с собой весь смех Баки.

Он расстилает на полу специальный детский коврик с небольшим мобилем, кладет Сару под раскачивающиеся игрушки и ложится рядом на бок. Он гремит маленьким фаршированным бананом до тех пор, пока Сара не протягивает ручки и не хватает его.

Баки не слышит, что происходит в гостиной. Что совсем не удивительно. Стив с Пегги никогда не повышают голоса, разговаривая друг с другом. Они общаются так, будто присутствуют на деловой встрече. Все из себя собранные и профессиональные. Баки думает, а были ли они хоть когда-нибудь абсолютно расслаблены, находясь наедине, или единственное, что было у них общего — это та искра, что делает их обоих исключительными людьми. Баки действительно понимает, что если человек встречает кого-то, бросающего ему вызов, заставляющего стремиться вперед и вверх, то вполне может решить — особенно в молодости — что любит его, хотя на самом деле влюблен в собственный потенциал. (Вы просто проецируете это чувство на кого-то другого, потому что еще не приняли его в себе).

А потом вы взрослеете, начинаете лучше понимать и себя, и окружающих, и тот, кто когда-то бросал вам вызов и побуждал становиться лучше, кто любил вас за ваш потенциал, больше не кажется вам кем-то удивительным и необыкновенным. И вы влюбляетесь в молодую амбициозную личную помощницу с неимоверной потребностью в объекте поклонения и великолепной способностью закрывать глаза на ваши ошибки. Что и происходит однажды с Пегги.

Люди вырастают. Люди меняются. Люди умирают. Отношения заканчиваются. Баки это понимает. И очень хочет, чтобы Стив тоже смог это понять, а не обвинял себя во всех смертных грехах и не пилил за то, что оказался недостаточно хорош.

Пегги открывает дверь минут через пятнадцать. Опускается рядом на колени — хотя в хрен-его-знает-какое-раннее-утро субботы на ней свежий, отглаженный и очень дорогой костюм — и берет Сару.

Баки садится, скрещивает ноги и смотрит на пока еще миссис Картер-Роджерс, которая целует дочь и говорит: — Слушайся папу, дорогая. Я вернусь через несколько дней.  
Потом отдает ее Баки и добавляет: — Спасибо, что помогаешь Стиву с этим. Ему сейчас очень нужен кто-то рядом. Хотелось бы мне, чтобы все было по-другому…  
Она всегда говорит так, будто цитирует корпоративные процессуальные инструкции.

Баки кивает, потому что если начнет говорить, вполне может выдать что-нибудь пассивно-агрессивное. Он, конечно, очень логичный и понимающий человек, и знает, что существует масса веских причин, по которым оба действуют именно так, но лояльность Баки всегда будет на стороне Стива. Хотя ни он, ни она не являются «плохими парнями». Просто жизнь довольно сложная штука.

Пегги выходит из квартиры, и когда за ней закрывается дверь, Баки берет Сару и идет в гостиную, где на диване, спрятав лицо в ладонях, сидит сгорбленный Роджерс с дрожащими плечами.

Смотреть, как плачут взрослые мужики, всегда непросто, особенно Баки с его проблемами в области выражения эмоций. Но он должен и он справится. Он садится на диван рядом со Стивом и усаживает Сару на колено. Она тут же тянется к отцу и хватает за большой палец.

Стив поднимает голову и улыбается. У него красное мокрое лицо. Он берет Сару и прижимает к груди, а Баки обнимает их обоих, и они все вместе сидят и ждут, когда станет хоть чуточку легче.

❄❅❄

В субботу Стив отдыхает. И Баки, чтобы не показаться чересчур навязчивым и нетерпеливым в своем желании перейти от предыдущего состояния сосед-оказывающий-Стиву-одолжения к тому, кем-бы-черт-побери-они-сейчас- друг-другу-не-являлись, оставляет Стива вдвоем с Сарой и идет вниз в «Очаг», чтобы проверить eBay.

Его вещь выставлена на продажу всего за двести долларов.

Это странное чувство удовлетворения с привкусом горечи, но ему нужна эта чертова швейная машинка. У него запланирована Очень Важная Миссия с ее участием.

Он всего десять минут изучает видеоинструкцию по кройке и шитью, когда раздается неприятный звуковой сигнал. Писк раздается дважды, прежде чем Баки понимает, что это срабатывает оповещение о получении текстового сообщения на его мобильном. Он, оказывается, ни разу его не слышал, потому что ему никто никогда не писал.

ДОМОВЛАДЕЛЕЦ СТИВ: В блоке 3С течет кухонный кран. Поможешь?

Ниже прицеплено нечеткое фото ряда труб из ПВХ со зловещим изображением детского пальца в углу. Предположительно, Сара пыталась — неудачно — выхватить у отца телефон и съесть.

Я: почему не вызовешь ремонтника?

ДОМОВЛАДЕЛЕЦ СТИВ: Именно это я и делаю.

Я: с каких же это пор я твой ремонтник?

ДОМОВЛАДЕЛЕЦ СТИВ: С тех, как что-то сломалось.

Я: а раньше как справлялись?

ДОМОВЛАДЕЛЕЦ СТИВ: Понятия не имею. Всем занималась Пегги. Я всего лишь отправлял ей рабочие заказы.

Я: а у нее спросить???

ДОМОВЛАДЕЛЕЦ СТИВ: : -(

Я: omfg

Я: ты дома?

ДОМОВЛАДЕЛЕЦ СТИВ: Да.

Я: brb

Именно так Баки превращается из клиента Роджерса в арендатора, бебиситтера, партнера по поцелуям, товарища по обнимашкам и разнорабочего.

Чертов круговорот жизни.

❄❅❄

Оказывается, поцелуи не были одноразовой акцией. Это то, что они делают постоянно. Целуются.

Стив целует Баки в хозяйственном магазине. Целует на прощанье, когда тот идет чинить сантехнику в блоке 3С. Целует в воскресенье, когда они проходят мимо друг друга по коридору. В восемь вечера в понедельник приходит к Баки, чтобы поцеловать на ночь.

(Это приводит к тому, что замерев в дверном проеме, Стив прижимает его к косяку, а сам впечатывается в Баки с такой силой, что тот чувствует, как твердеет у Стива в пижамных штанах. Они крайне развратно целуются, но когда Баки пытается хоть немного потереться о Роджерса ширинкой, тот отрывается от него, оставляя задыхающимся и жаждущим большего, чертовски непристойно облизывается и многообещающе и горячо улыбается. Баки мысленно обзывает его гребаным ослом и уходит к себе.)

Был бы Баки чуть более наивным — решил бы, что Стив в него влюблен.

Во вторник у Баки звонит будильник — да ебать всех включенной бензопилой! — в четыре утра. Он поднимается с кровати, посещает туалет, чистит зубы и выходит, не утруждаясь надеванием майки. Заходит в квартиру Стива. Там темно, но виднеется свет в ванной и слышится звук работающей электробритвы.

Баки падает на Роджеровский диван и тут же засыпает.

Обязанности бебиситтера… Он не подписывался на это дерьмо.

Просыпается Баки с большой теплой ладонью на груди и губами на подбородке.

— А ты знаешь, как проверить парня на прочность, — бормочет Стив ему в шею.

Баки запускает пальцы ему в волосы, и они опять целуются. Полностью одетый Стив укладывается сверху, и Баки раздвигает ноги и закидывает правую Роджерсу на бедро.

Баки практически спит, но у него в трениках уже вовсю бодрствует. Стив притягивает его за бедро еще ближе и принимается терзать нижнюю губу, а когда та начинает ныть и пульсировать, спускается ниже и присасывается к коже на горле.

Баки изо всех сил пытается сдерживать стоны удовольствия, но когда Стив произносит: — Не могу оторвать от тебя рук, — один все-таки вырывается. Громкий и протяжный.

— И не надо, — отвечает Баки, на секунду включая мозг. Стив возвращается к его губам, и теперь Баки для полного счастья нужно, чтобы Стив прижался к нему ладонью — можно даже через штаны — и позволил кончить прямо здесь, на диване. Но Роджерс продолжает вжиматься в него всем телом, оставляя на спине полумесяцы от ногтей, и Баки начинает переживать, а уж не снится ли ему все это. От его головы чего угодно можно ожидать.

Стив отлипает от него и, тяжело дыша, упирается лбом ему в грудь.

Баки гладит его по волосам живой рукой и пытается успокоиться. Слишком горячо. Слишком быстро. Он понимает. Он в порядке. Все в порядке.

— Пора печь хлеб, — хрипит Стив и жадным голодным взглядом смотрит вниз на тело Баки. Тот думает, что никто никогда не смотрел на него так. Баки чувствует себя точно так же как в тот момент, когда Стив доставал для него свой лучший фарфор.

Роджерс быстро, но страстно целует Баки и встает, поправляя себя в штанах.

— Напиши, если что-нибудь понадобится, — говорит он, забирая ключи из миски у двери.

Баки смотрит, как он медленно берется за ручку, замирает, потом резко разворачивается, возвращается к дивану и целует Баки еще раз. Тот улыбается в поцелуй и хватает его за майку на груди.

— Всё ухожу, ухожу… — шепчет Стив.

— Эта рука… — вздыхает Баки, — обладает магнетическими свойствами.

Стив выпрямляется, идет назад к двери, врезается в кофейный столик и с дебильной улыбкой уходит.

Через час Баки, дремлющий на диване, начинает ощущать ежедневный запах свежеиспеченного хлеба, плывущий по квартире.

❄❅❄

Процесс одевания Сары для выхода на улицу крайне весел. И энергозатратен. К тому времени, когда Баки заканчивает, она больше похожа на пухлый цветной шар, чем на ребенка. А он — на выжатый лимон.

Но за окном довольно сильный снег, и Баки совсем не хочет, чтобы она простудилась. Он так переживает, что лезет в ноутбук и ищет информацию о том, сколько слоев одежды необходимо при подобной погоде. Найдя, делает закладку на странице. На случай, если забудет.

Потом идет с Сарой к себе, достает из почти пустого шкафа коробку из-под обуви и кладет на кровать.

Его всегда раздражало, что термин «награжденный (decorated — еще переводится и как украшенный. прим.пер.) ветеран» слишком буквален. Он копается в лентах и медалях и вытаскивает маленькую черную коробочку. Посадив Сару на колено, открывает крышку. Потому что это его самое большое достижение в жизни, и ему очень хочется показать это кому-нибудь еще. Даже если этот кто-то никогда об этом не вспомнит.

Он касается губами ее мягких волос на лбу и говорит: — Это «Пурпурное Сердце». Мне дали его, потому что я пострадал, спасая людей.

Сара тянет ручку и хватает орден. Баки позволяет и — на случай, если позже дочь Стива захочет узнать, не держала ли когда-нибудь в руках «Пурпурное сердце» — снимает на камеру в телефоне.

— Покажу тебе фото, когда подрастешь. Может, для тебя это станет более значимым событием, чем для меня его получение. Может, ты станешь заучкой-историком как твой отец. Или великим лидером как мама, и сможешь оценить подобные вещи лучше, чем я.

Бекка назвала бы его сентиментальным задротом и/или королевой драмы. Бекка была бы права.

— Ну ладно, — вздыхает Баки и встает. — Пора на почту.

❄❅❄

Баки общается с кассирами в банке еще целых двадцать минут после того, как снимает деньги. Он ставит Сару на стойку, и все толпятся вокруг и задают кучу вопросов. Обычно Баки не смотрит людям в глаза и держит руку в кармане, чтобы никого не пугать. И никогда не улыбается и не говорит других слов, кроме односложных.

Но Сара заставляет его стать лучшее. Он был общительным и дружелюбным, когда у него была Бекка. Тогда он знал кто он и какой он. Старший брат. Защитник. Адвокат. Хороший. Умный. Забавный. Достойный.

Она стала его фундаментом. До ее рождения он был абсолютно невыносимым гиперактивным ребенком с «поведенческими проблемами». Но в тот момент, когда он взял маленькое новорожденное тельце в свои «бандитские» шестилетние руки, все встало на свои места. Тогда у него появилось чувство долга.

Когда они возвращаются из комиссионки, Баки думает, что Сара — определенно волшебный ребенок, потому что владелец магазина скидывает цену на машинку до пятидесяти баксов. В одной руке Баки несет выцветшую бирюзовую находящуюся в идеальном состоянии сумку с покупкой, другой — толкает коляску с Сарой.

Он относит машинку к себе, переодевает Сару в теплую домашнюю одежду и кормит, приговаривая: — Кто тут у нас маленький дипломат? Сара у нас маленький дипломат. Вот и хорошо. Вот и правильно. Вырастешь, будешь как мама вести переговоры.

Он совершенно забывает о «Food Network», пока через кухонный вход не спускается вниз в «Очаг» с Сарой на бедре.

В зале пусто, не считая Стива, сидящего в центре с микрофоном на груди. Столы и стулья сдвинуты к стенам, кругом яркие лампы с зонтиками. Перед Роджерсом красивая молодая блондинка с планшетом на коленях в узкой бежевой юбке сидит, положив ногу на ногу. С обеих сторон от нее — огромные камеры с операторами.

Баки делает несколько шагов назад, пытаясь уйти незамеченным, но Сара, увидев отца, восторженно кричит.

— Прошу прощения, — произносит Стив, отстегивая микрофон, — я на минутку.

И быстро подходит к Баки. Сара тут же рвется к нему, он берет ее, целует в щеку и спрашивает: — Что случилось?

— Ничего. Я совсем забыл, что у тебя сегодня интервью, — отвечает Баки. — Я не хотел мешать.

— Все в порядке, — Стив оглядывается, понижает голос и, нагнувшись, шепчет: — Можно тебя поцеловать?

Поверх его плеча Баки смотрит на съемочную группу, которая крайне правдоподобно притворяется, что не обращает на них никакого внимания.  
— Конечно.

Стив кладет ладонь ему на щеку и целует так, будто вокруг нет троих совершенно незнакомых людей, двух камер и всего остального мира. Баки не знает, что это значит, но может точно сказать, что нечто очень важное, поэтому вкладывает в поцелуй всего себя.

Стив отрывается от него, отступает на дюйм, и опускает становящийся уже таким знакомым жаркий взгляд на губы.  
— Спасибо.

— В любое время, — бормочет Баки, пытаясь устоять на желеобразных ногах.

Стив отдает ему Сару, и она тут же вцепляется Баки в волосы, что становится уже настолько нормальным и привычным, что он почти этого не замечает.

— Буду через час. Пицца на ужин?

Баки заставляет себя развернуться и пойти к лестнице, потому что не может гарантировать, что не кинется обратно к Роджерсу и не начнет его целовать. Губы Стива — худшая разновидность зависимости.  
— Это вообще вопрос?

❄❅❄

После того, как пицца заканчивается, а ребенок накормлен, вымыт и уложен в кровать, Баки использует остатки энергии на то, чтобы навести порядок и перемыть посуду.

Стив смотрит на него, сидя на диване.  
— Тебе совсем не обязательно это делать.

— А есть еще желающие? — Баки выключает воду и опускает руки в таз с пузырьками.

— Я займусь, когда немного освобожусь.

— И к тому времени я обязательно накоплю посуды погрязнее, чтобы между выпеканием торта к инаугурации президента и посещением открытия собственной выставки в Метрополитен-музее ты смог спокойно ее вымыть.

Стив подлый ублюдок. Он незаметно подкрадывается к Баки со спины, лезет руками под майку и принимается наглаживать нижнюю часть живота. Баки пробирает дрожь. Стив целует за ухом, посасывает кожу на шее и так развратно елозит ширинкой по заднице, что Баки почти забывает, что там, сзади, благочестивый, женатый, успешный предприниматель-пекарь-художник.

Голова пустеет, мысли испаряются, и Баки, задохнувшись, почти выпускает тарелку из скользких мыльных пальцев.

— А у тебя острый язык, Барнс, ты в курсе? — шепчет Стив между поцелуями.

Баки изо всех сил старается удержаться от стонов, но его попытки с треском проваливаются.  
— Говорили…

Стив пристраивает губы в район крайне чувствительного местечка между плечом и шеей Баки, потом втягивает в рот мочку уха, параллельно гладит грудь, и Баки совершенно теряет контроль, потому что у него, похоже, абсолютно отсутствует иммунитет к прикосновениям Стива Роджерса, который, в свою очередь, бессовестно этим пользуется. Баки, вероятно, мог бы сейчас кончить, просто еще чуть-чуть потеревшись о стойку.

Но он этого не допустит. Потому что это унизительно.

— Брось, Бак. Домоем завтра. Пойдем в постель, — шепчет Стив на ухо.

— Где будем делать что?

Стив, продолжая прижиматься, упирается лбом ему в плечо и сильнее сжимает руками бедра. Потом разочарованно выдыхает и делает шаг назад.  
— Ты прав.

И должно быть, Баки немного мудак, потому что быстро обтерев руки, разворачивается, прижимает Стива к противоположной стойке и, вклинившись коленом между ног, трет его промежность. Роджерс задушено сипит, а желудок Баки делает победный кульбит. Барнс жадно целует Стива и, слегка отстранившись, говорит: — Просто скажи, когда. Я подожду.

❄❅❄

На следующее утро Баки просыпается часа на четыре раньше обычного и размышляет над тем, что буквально за несколько дней превратился из решительно-не-друга-Стива-Роджерса в кого-то, гораздо большего, чем друг.

Может, его сбил автобус и он в коме.

Что было бы намного логичнее, и имело бы куда больший смысл, чем-то, что он нравится Стиву Роджерсу. За пределами его посредственных услуг в качестве бебиситтера и разнорабочего.

Чем дольше Баки лежит, тем меньше желание подниматься. Он сказал Стиву, что сегодня будет занят, и только сейчас начал понимать, что полностью переделал календарь в соответствии с графиком Стива и Пегги, что ужасно по двум причинам: во-первых, он даже не подозревал, что знает данные этого самого графика опеки; а во-вторых, он не гребаный бебиситтер.

И вообще, ему больше нравится термин «няня», поэтому он делает мысленную пометку, чтобы позже сделать пометку физическую в списке дел в «Evernote», чтобы спросить у Роджерса, не будет ли тот против.

Он идет принимать душ и успокаивает нервы, мысленно гоняя по кругу определения того, кем является для Стива. Няня. Разнорабочий. Арендатор. Сосед. Клиент. Уборщик. Партнер по поцелуям. Хороший. Полезный. Важный. Особенный. Достойный.

Это помогает игнорировать то, кем он является еще. Солдат. Инвалид. Бедный. Одинокий. Глупый. Слабый. Разбитый. Бесполезный. Бремя. Ничего особенного. Никто. Должен был умереть. Хотел умереть. Хочу умереть…

Он открывает шкаф и тяжело вздыхает. У него пять футболок, два свитера, фланелевая рубаха, две пары джинсов, пять пар боксеров, пять пар носков, пара ботинок, пара спортивных штанов, шапочка и куртка. Еще у него есть парадный мундир, спрятанный в шкафу за другой одеждой. Обувная коробка, которую он доставал вчера, и…

Врач научил его распознавать признаки надвигающегося приступа тревоги. Все тело напряжено и натянуто как тетива. Зрение становится туннельным, а дыхание поверхностным.

Но он должен это сделать. Просто должен и всё. Для Сары.

В конце концов, он пытается взять под контроль свою жизнь. А люди, изо всех сил старающиеся наладить собственную жизнь, в состоянии делать такие простые вещи.

Поэтому он сжимает зубы и достает старую потрепанную коробку с надписью «Бекка».

У него нет стола, поэтому он приносит с улицы несколько белых кирпичей, кладет на них доску и ставит швейную машинку. Придвигает к импровизированному столику для рукоделия складной стул, садится, медленно выдыхает и снимает крышку.

Сначала Баки не испытывает ничего. Просто ностальгия. Воспоминания о том, как упаковывал все это шесть лет назад. Через год получится, что он провел без нее больше лет, чем с ней.

Эта мысль заставляет его до боли прикусить губу, чтобы не дрожала, и достать первую футболку. «Ramones». Мягкий черный выцветший трикотаж, слегка растянутая горловина. Он кладет майку на колени. Трижды моргает, чтобы убрать соленую воду из глаз. Она проливается на щеки — и вовсе это не капли, просто влажность.

Вторая футболка. «Bikini Kill». Третья. «Nirvana». Четвертая. «Sleater-Kinney». Пятая. «Green Day». Шестая. «The Clash». Седьмая. «Dead Kennedys». Восьмая. «Misfits».

Двадцать маленьких футболок. Детское одеяльце «Two Care Bear». Плюшевый мишка. IPod Nano третьего поколения, сломанный. И дневник, который он никогда не прочтет, и с которым никогда не расстанется.

Он вытирает слезы ладонью, шмыгает носом, глубоко вдыхает и берет «Misfits» и портняжные ножницы, купленные в специализированном магазине за четыре доллара девятнадцать центов. На деньги, вырученные от продажи «Пурпурного сердца», он также купил нитки, ватин и три ярда простой черной ткани. Общая стоимость покупки — двадцать семь долларов пятьдесят один цент.

Баки укладывает футболку на сделанный накануне картонный шаблон, напоминает себе, что пытается наладить жизнь, и хотя едва видит, начинает резать.

❄❅❄

Время идет. В жизни Баки почти ничего не меняется, за исключением того, что теперь Стив приносит ему латте с сердечком на пене всякий раз, когда он заходит в «Очаг» по утрам, и, независимо от того, что было на обед, предлагает такое количество десертов, что Баки уже просто обязан начать говорить «нет, спасибо». Но он никак не может сказать «нет» бесплатной еде. Особенно этой всемирно известной бесплатной еде. Роджерс дает Баки кредитку и просит купить все для того, чтобы починить электрические розетки в здании. А еще он каждый вечер стучится к Баки в дверь, чтобы поцеловать на ночь.

Иногда они вместе смотрят старые научно-фантастические фильмы, и Стив засыпает на Баки чаще, чем не делает этого. А Баки заботится о Саре и развивает в себе легкую одержимость «Blue’s Clues».

Вот так у них все организованно.

Баки шьет одеяло понемногу каждый день и фиксирует свои успехи в желтой тетрадке на спирали.

А потом его настигает кошмар. Баки просыпается с прижатой к губам ладонью, даже во сне думая о том, чтобы не разбудить Бекку. Поэтому не будит Сару. Ему требуются несколько секунд, чтобы вспомнить, что Бекки нет, он в своей квартире, а Сара у Пегги.

На коже выступает холодный пот, и Баки начинает колотить. Он дрожит и рыдает так сильно, что почти не может дышать… Сержант сто седьмого пехотного полка Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. 32557038. Родился десятого марта тысяча девятьсот девяностого года.

Он не помнит свои кошмары. И не хочет вспоминать.

Он смотрит на часы. Красные цифры сообщают, что сейчас четыре тридцать восемь утра. Баки заставляет себя дышать и вспоминает, что наступило время выпечки хлеба.

Он поднимается с кровати, надевает майку и штаны и спускается вниз.

Звучит какой-то блюз. Труба. Стив по локоть в гигантской миске, рукава рубашки закатаны до локтей, мука на носу и большое пятно на очках. Кухня — двадцать пять на пятнадцать футов, люминесцентное освещение, шесть столов из нержавейки, четыре промышленных печи, два промышленных миксера и множество других предметов, названий которых Баки не знает. Тут градусов на пять теплее, чем в остальном здании, и это прекрасно. А Стив не замечает Баки, пока за ним не захлопывается дверь.

Руки Баки спрятаны глубоко в карманах. Живая сильно дрожит, но он не хочет об этом думать. Внутри все еще чувствуются холод и пустота.

— Баки? — Стив моментально вскидывается и вытирает руки полотенцем, висящим на плече. Обходит стойку и добавляет: — Ты в порядке?

Баки качает головой. Его врач страшно гордился бы им.

Он не должен был приходить сюда. Баки — сосед Стива, няня, арендатор, разнорабочий, клиент, партнер по поцелуям…

Кажется, Стив всего этого не знает, потому что крепко обнимает его, а Баки вжимается лицом ему в шею и тихонько дышит, втягивая носом теплый запах дрожжей и муки. Стив гладит его по спине как Сару. Но это невозможно, потому что Баки не заслуживает такой любви.

— Все хорошо, — шепчет Стив. — Что бы там ни было, теперь все в порядке.

И целует Баки в макушку. И держит в объятьях до тех пор, пока все не перестает ощущаться настолько острым.

❄❅❄

Через час Баки сидит на одном из столов и, качая ногами, наблюдает за работой Стива. Тот дал ему чашку кофе, и теперь одной руке Баки тепло.

Блюз все еще играет, и Стив работает в такт музыке. Быстро и завораживающе. Все его движения выверены и точны. Баки смотрит, как он вытягивает и раскатывает в ладонях длинные «колбаски» из теста, укладывает параллельными полосками на столе и плетет из них косы, заправляя концы вниз, а потом переносит на большой противень, застеленный пергаментной бумагой. Баки и не знал, что хлеб может быть таким красивым.

— Что это? — спрашивает он. Это его первая фраза после пробуждения.

— Хала, — отвечает Стив.

— Почему так много?

— Сегодня пятница, — говорит Роджерс, как будто это что-то объясняет. Он снимает пленку с другого противня и начинает обмазывать плетенки кистью, смоченной в яичном желтке. Потом замирает и через паузу все же спрашивает: — А ты… отмечаешь какие-нибудь праздники?

— Обычно нет, — отвечает Баки.

— А… раньше? — не очень уверенно, но как будто безразлично, уточняет Стив.

— Рождество, когда был маленьким.

— А в этом году есть планы?

— Неа.

— Нет семьи?

Баки едва сдерживает улыбку — Роджерсу не сильно удается попытка ходить вокруг да около.  
— Отец исчез еще до моего рождения, а мама переехала в Аризону к чуваку, с которым познакомилась в интернете. Я ничего не слышал о ней с тех пор, как уехал. Сестра умерла.

Стив резко вскидывает голову.  
— Боже, мне так жаль, Бак.

Баки пожимает живым плечом и говорит своему кофе: — Ей было тринадцать. Лейкоз.

— А тебе?

— Девятнадцать. Потом ушла мама. Потом я записался в армию.

— Как ее звали?

Баки слабо улыбается.  
— Бекка, — он долгие годы не произносил это имя вслух.

Стив в тишине заканчивает обмазывать хлеб. Потом начинает посыпать семенами кунжута. Они падают на металл, словно дождевые капли.

— А ты? — спрашивает Баки. — Есть большие семейные планы?

— В этом году все не так как всегда. Мы с Пегги подбросили четвертак. Ей выпал Сочельник, поэтому она везет Сару к своим родителям на ужин.

— А Рождество?

Стив пожимает плечами и берет еще горсть кунжута.  
— Рождество мое, но я еще не уверен.

— Нет семьи?

— Есть, но… Мама решила уйти на пенсию и получить докторскую степень по истории Ирландии. Она уехала туда и потащила за собой отца. Так что последние три года они живут в Дублине.

Баки ожидал какой-нибудь слезливой истории о раннем сиротстве, потому что у таких глубоких, сложных и интересных людей как Стив, должна быть в запасе именно такая. И теперь тот факт, что ответ был настолько прозаичным и милым, сделало Баки по-настоящему счастливым оттого, что хорошие вещи, похоже, иногда случаются.

— Это… ничего себе…

— Раз в неделю я получаю от отца электронное послание с мольбами избавить его от страданий. В каждом он оплакивает огромную жертву, принесенную им на алтарь супружеской жизни. Жертва — это его отказ от сезонного абонемента на игры «Метс», — Стив ставит хлеб в духовку и включает таймер, привязанный к завязкам фартука. Потом опускает руку в большое ведро с мукой и посыпает стол.

— Так вот, к чему это я… — начинает он, и Баки улыбается.

— Я весь внимание…

— Не хочешь поужинать со мной в Сочельник? И провести вместе Рождество?

Улыбка Баки становится шире.  
— Думал, ты никогда не спросишь.

❄❅❄

Через какое-то время режим сна Баки начинает соответствовать режиму сна Роджерса — ведь невозможно постоянно будить человека, заснувшего на вас, не чувствуя за это вину. Так что теперь Баки рано ложится и рано встает. А иногда спускается в «Очаг», чтобы поговорить со Стивом, пока тот печет и слушает блюз.

Совсем скоро Баки начинает задавать вопросы, потому что терпеть не может чего-то не знать.

— Расскажи о хлебе, — однажды утром после очередного кошмара просит он, сжимая дрожащей рукой ритуальную чашку кофе.

Стив пристально смотрит на него и каким-то образом понимает, чего именно хочет Баки.

— В состав хлеба входят четыре основных ингредиента: мука, дрожжи, соль и вода. Из-за этой простоты хлеб можно приготовить сотнями разных способов в зависимости от закваски, типа масла и способов выпекания. Основными этапами приготовления хлеба являются взвешивание и смешивание ингредиентов, первичное брожение, формование, далее тесту дают отдохнуть, затем следует окончательная обработка, повторный отдых, покрытие или посыпание изделия и выпекание. Хлеб имеет четыре основные формы: багет, булка, буханка и лепешка…

Доходит до того, что Баки потихоньку начинает помогать.

Стив стоит сзади, положив подбородок ему на плечо, и учит, как правильно придать форму булочке бриошь. Он направляет руки Баки своими, растягивая, скручивая и медленно разминая тесто.

Верхняя часть теста расходится, и Стив заглаживает ее большим пальцем.

— Нужно двигаться с тестом. Нельзя заставлять или действовать наперекор, — говорит он, нежно прижимаясь губами к шее Баки. Труба опять играет что-то грустное; снег, медленно падающий за окном, заглушает все остальные звуки.

А Баки думает, неужели это любовь…

❄❅❄

Наташа подходит к столику так быстро и тихо, что Баки пугается, замечая нависший над ним силуэт.

Она кладет на стол десять баксов и говорит: — Стиву нужно, чтобы ты сходил на заправку у библиотеки и принес упаковку десятицентовиков для сдачи.

Баки смотрит на банкноту.  
— Упаковка даймов стоит пять долларов, а ближайшая заправка рядом со «Старбаксом».

Идеально прямая Наташа смотрит на него с каменным, пустым выражением лица. Господи, какая же она жуткая. Роджерсу нравится. Он с ее помощью отпугивает навязчивых дамочек.  
— Стив сказал, чтобы ты и себе что-нибудь купил. И специально указал на заправку возле библиотеки.

И уходит.

— O’ке-е-ей… — тянет Баки, глядя ей вслед.

Он идет на заправку, встает в очередь из двух человек и лениво осматривается. Конфеты, стеллаж с товарами для импульсных покупок, стойка с прессой…

Вот же черт!

Прислонившийся к центральной витрине «Очага» улыбающийся Стив-гребаный-Роджерс со своей гребаной сногсшибательной физиономией смотрит на него с обложки «Food Network».

Баки хватает журнал. Заголовок гласит: «Стив Роджерс: взгляд изнутри на хозяина самой горячей пекарни Бруклина».

Подходит его очередь, он кладет десятку на прилавок и бормочет: — Упаковку даймов, пожалуйста.

Кассир смотрит на журнал.  
— И это?

— Ага, — кивает Баки, и парень вручает ему сверток с десятицентовиками и три пенса сдачи.

Он кладет их в карман и отходит в сторону, чтобы прочитать статью.

«Стив Роджерс — это нечто большее, чем обычный пекарь, живущий по соседству. Стив Роджерс вершит революцию в нашем представлении о хлебе.  
— Я сильно болел в детстве, — рассказывает он во время моей экскурсии по «Домашнему очагу» — маленькой пекарне, которая вот уже несколько лет является возмутителем спокойствия в Бруклине. — В больницу — из больницы. Постоянно. Родители работали, поэтому обо мне заботилась бабушка. Она пекла хлеб каждое утро. Так многие люди варят по утрам кофе. Говорила, что это ее ежедневная молитва.

Баки продолжает жадно пожирать статью взглядом и почти теряет сознание, читая:  
«Роджерс делает намного больше, чем просто хлеб. Его пекарня напоминает семью. Наше интервью внезапно прерывает появление маленькой дочери Стива, которую несет на руках молодой человек с протезом. «Недавно вернувшийся ветеран», — позднее поясняет Роджерс. Они некоторое время говорят наедине, а на прощанье целуются. Пользуясь случаем, спрашиваю, вместе ли они с этим молодым человеком, а Роджерс смотрит взглядом влюбленного мальчишки отвечает: — Пока неофициально. Может, к моменту выхода статьи…»

Баки бежит обратно в «Очаг». Через центральный вход — на кухню. Туда, где Стив занят дневным меню. Бросает журнал на стол, поднимая облако муки.

Стив ни капли не удивлен, просто глупо улыбается. Вот скажите на милость, кто в здравом уме напросится на интервью в крупное печатное издание, поцелует Баки перед репортерами, подождет, пока выйдет статья, выяснит, где и когда будет продаваться журнал, подстроит так, чтобы Баки непременно его увидел, и все ради того, чтобы спросить, согласен ли он с ним встречаться?

— Стив Роджерс, — сурово начинает Баки, подходя ближе и хватая его за бретели фартука, — ты ходячее недоразумение, — и прижимается своими губами к его. Роджерс на вкус — как рождественские сладости в детстве. Баки настолько влюблен, что решает — теперь не жалко и умереть.

Стив улыбается в поцелуй и отодвигается на дюйм.  
— Весь вопрос в том, твое ли это недоразумение.

— Конечно мое, придурок, — и продолжает целовать, потому что просто физически не может (да и не хочет) останавливаться.

Няня. Разнорабочий. Арендатор. Сосед. Клиент. Хороший. Важный. Особенный. Любимый. Бойфренд.

❄❅❄

В Сочельник Стив запекает окорок, они смотрят «Крепкого орешка», пьют эгг-ног, хмелеют и целуются все время от коронного МакКлейновского «Йо-хо-хо, ублюдок» до безвременной кончины Ганса Грубера у «Nakatomi Plaza».

Пегги привозит спящую в переноске Сару в десять вечера, и момент довольно напряженный. Но Пегги желает им обоим счастливого Рождества и уходит. Баки со Стивом укладывают Сару в постель и идут в спальню Стива, где еще немного целуются, пока не засыпают.

Для людей, отмечающих Рождество, просыпаться праздничным утром — дело особое. Настоящее волнение после определенного возраста уходит, остается лишь слабая тень предвкушения и воспоминания о том, как было раньше. Это тоже горько-сладкое чувство, потому что ты знаешь, что волнение по-прежнему живет в других людях, тогда как твое давно тебя покинуло.

Сара не плачет, но издает слабые высокие звуки, сигнализирующие о том, что если Баки не поторопится и ничего не предпримет — непременно начнет. И Баки, естественно, предпринимает. Смотрит на часы у кровати Стива — почти семь утра. Давно он не спал так долго.

Стив шевелится, лезет Баки под руку и бормочет: — С Рождеством, Бак.

— И тебя, — отвечает тот. — Я позабочусь о хнычущей принцессе, если ты займешься завтраком.

Стив утыкается лицом ему в шею и обнимает.  
— Ага, через секунду.  
Они не спеша гладят друг друга, слишком сонные, чтобы предпринимать что-нибудь посложнее, и лениво целуются.

В конце концов отлипают друг от друга, и Баки идет к Саре. Та, стоя в кроватке, держится за решетку и жалуется ему на что-то на своем языке. Пучки волос у нее на голове стоят точно так же как у Стива по утрам.

Баки дает ей банановую погремушку, и она тут же успокаивается. Баки меняет ей подгузник и, как обычно, дует в животик. Она предсказуемо хохочет. Баки берет ее на руки и, повернувшись, видит стоящего в дверях с двумя чашками кофе глупо и счастливо улыбающегося Роджерса.

На завтрак тот делает огромный омлет с оставшейся ветчиной, болгарским перцем и сыром, и картофельные оладьи. Баки варит Саре овсянку и кормит ее, а она морщится и обиженно сопит. Баки вел бы себя точно так же, если бы вместо бекона ему предложили съесть это безвкусное месиво.

Баки ненавидит Рождество всеми фибрами души. Потому что Бекка любила Рождество, а Баки тогда был апатичным, хотя и добрым придурком. А теперь Бекка не может ничего любить. Так что в последние годы Баки проводил праздники, упиваясь в хлам заправочным бурбоном перед телевизором, показывающим «Рождественскую историю».

В этом году все не так. Паника и пустота не захлестывают его с головой. Наверное, потому, что в жизни Стива это первое — как называет его Баки — «Потерянное Рождество». Оно больше похоже на зияющую рану, чем на праздник. В первое Рождество после смерти сестры Баки остался совершенно один, потому что мать уехала в Аризону к новому бойфренду. Потом у Баки было еще много «Потерянных Рождеств», и теперь он не хочет, чтобы у Стива оно было совсем уж невыносимым.

Так что Баки делает над собой усилие.

Смотреть, как Сара чередует попытки искусать красиво завернутые коробки с попытками расцарапать упаковку на них своими пухлыми крошечными ручками, невероятно интересно. Она как заведенная вертится в кресле-качалке, а Баки со Стивом, скрестив ноги, сидят на полу по бокам от нее в окружении гор подарков. Они по очереди разрывают оберточную бумагу и демонстрируют ей все больше и больше одежды и игрушек, пока наконец она не устает так сильно, что перестает реагировать совсем.

Стив открывает подарки от родителей, а Баки снимает на его телефон. Они прислали толстовку «Метс», помещенную в рамочку статью из «Food Network», упаковку носков и открытку, исполняющую «Тихую ночь».

Как только Баки выключает камеру, Стив говорит: — Теперь твоя очередь, — и встает, чтобы вытащить из-под елки еще несколько завернутых коробок.

— У тебя есть подарки для меня? — спрашивает Баки.

Стив протягивает первую.  
— Конечно, нет. Зачем дарить Рождественские подарки бойфренду, которого я обожаю, и который заботится о моей дочери и чинит сломанное дерьмо в моем старом доме?

— Попрошу без сарказма, — говорит Баки, открывая сверток в бело-золотую полоску. И задается вопросом, когда же Стив нашел на это время. Смотрит на него, потом видит, что именно ему подарили и тянет: — Ну ты и мудак…

Стив довольно смеется, потому что считает себя чертовски забавным.

Но шутка удалась, поэтому Баки разрывает коробку, достает швейцарский армейский нож, вынимает лезвие, чтобы проверить баланс, и начинает ловко крутить между пальцами.

— Черт возьми, — выдыхает Стив. — Где ты этому научился?

— В Ираке, — отвечает Баки, и это первый раз, когда он заговаривает об этом.

— Так, ладно, пока ты никого не покалечил… — Стив протягивает следующий сверток. Баки берет, осторожно разворачивает, потому что ему еще никто никогда ничего не дарил, и он желает насладиться процессом.

— Если не понравится, можешь вернуть в магазин, — нервно бормочет Стив, прежде чем Баки заканчивает разворачивать. — Это больше из соображений практичности, чем… Считай это профессиональным инвентарем.

— Ого! — прерывает его Баки. — Ты купил мне iPhone?

Стив облегченно выдыхает.  
— И если хочешь, можешь перейти на мой тарифный план. Ты ведь занимаешься техобслуживанием и ремонтом, а платить за все это не позволяешь, так что это меньшее, что я могу для тебя сделать.

— Это… настоящее обязательство, — говорит Баки, пытаясь не улыбаться. — Включает в себя контракт и все такое.

Стив пожимает плечами.  
— Как ни странно, я никогда не боялся обязательств. Но все зависит от тебя.

— Нет, да… Черт, на самом деле, было бы здорово.  
Баки мог бы зайти в «Pinterest» когда и где угодно. Он был бы идиотом, если бы не принял гаджет и предложение о трафике.

Стив вручает ему следующую коробку. Баки разворачивает и находит там Macbook Pro.

— Ну… ты просто выглядишь… как доисторический хакер, — опять бормочет Стив.

— Это безумие. Я не могу это принять, — звучит у него изо рта, а мозг принимается нашептывать: — «PINTEREST» НА НОРМАЛЬНОМ ЭКРАНЕ. ФУНКЦИОНАЛЬНЫЙ ТРЕКПАД. КЛАВИША BACKSPACE РАБОТАЕТ СТО ПРОЦЕНТОВ ВРЕМЕНИ.

— Нет, можешь.

Баки сердито смотрит на него, потом кивает.  
— Ладно, но на этом всё.

— Неа.  
Стив встает, чтобы вытащить что-то плоское и большое из-за елки. На этот раз Баки не в силах ничего прочитать на его «покерном» лице, и теряется в догадках, что же может быть важнее, чем Macbook.

Баки вскрывает упаковку, и — Господи, помилуй — слезы начинают течь еще до того, как он полностью снимает бумагу.

С холста на него смотрит Бекка. Картина написана с такой же фотографии как у Баки. В уникальном стиле живописи Стива Роджерса.

Баки не может говорить, потому что если начнет, то просто разрыдается. А Стив смотрит на него и рассказывает: — Я увидел фото у тебя в бумажнике. Потом немного поискал в интернете и сходил в школу. Рассказал ее историю, и они дали копию. Надеюсь, это не слишком…

Баки бросается вперед и, заливая слезами, целует его, едва не опрокидывая на пол. Стив отвечает, и их отчаянный поцелуй переполнен всеми теми словами, что Баки так и не смог найти. Потом он резко отстраняется, вскакивает и бежит к себе. Когда он возвращается с пакетом, растерянный Стив все еще сидит среди измятых обрывков оберточной бумаги, обеспокоенно глядя на дверь.

У Баки продолжает дрожать подбородок, когда он садится и протягивает Стиву коробку. Ее дал ему на фермерском рынке Брюс, а «The Sunday funny pages» для упаковки Баки подобрал на витрине в «Очаге». Еще он нашел на YouTube видео о том, как правильно заворачивать подарки, и написал сверху «Роджерсам».

Стив с Сарой снимают бумагу, и Стив поднимает крышку. Осторожно достает лоскутное одеяло и с любопытством разворачивает. Сара успевает схватиться за уголок, пока он пытается разгадать головоломку.

Ширина — четыре квадрата, длина — пять. Размер, примерно, с двуспальную кровать, чтобы Сара могла расти вместе с ним, вшив свое одеяльце «The Care Bear» в оставленную специально для этого секцию. Несмотря на все то, что говорил себе в процессе Баки, и на не сильно подходящие друг другу цвета, получилось красиво. Это его новое самое большое достижение в жизни, которое, на самом деле, было не таким уж сложным. Учитывая, что его предпоследним самым большим достижением был прыжок на мину.

— Она собирала футболки групп, — начинает Баки, пытаясь проглотить ком в горле. — В десять начала слушать панк-рок. Саре, вероятно, придется начать раньше — ей предстоит многое наверстать.

— Баки… — с благоговением тянет Стив. — Это… — он прочищает горло, но говорить все равно не может.

Баки достает мобильный — который является просто-таки динозавром по сравнению с его новым iPhone, — и показывает Стиву фотографию одеяла, снятого полностью.

Потрясенный Стив смотрит, а потом — нечаянно или намеренно, кто знает, — перелистывает на предыдущее фото, на котором его дочь, бойфренд и недавно проданное «Пурпурное сердце».

— Это когда? — спрашивает он.

Баки берет полотенце, висящее на спинке кресла-качалки, и вытирает Саре слюни. Она вежливо и великодушно не акцентирует внимание на невыносимом эмоциональном напряжении, повисшем в комнате.  
— До того, как продал «Пурпурное Сердце». Подумал, что когда-нибудь она может решить, что это круто.

— Ты… что?

Баки в замешательстве смотрит на него.  
— Что?

— Почему ты продал «Пурпурное Сердце»?

— Чтобы купить швейную машинку.

Стив ошеломленно моргает.  
— Так… Поправь, если я не прав, — начинает он, — ты продал «Пурпурное Сердце», чтобы купить швейную машинку, чтобы сшить одеяло из одежды своей умершей младшей сестры, чтобы подарить его на Рождество моей дочери?

— Ну… да… — отвечает Баки, поправляя маленький красно-зеленый веночек на голове Сары, чтобы не смотреть на Стива.

— Я люблю тебя.

Баки не успевает ответить, потому что язык Роджерса уже у него во рту. Иногда Баки кажется, что они целуются почти не прекращая. И это волшебно. Хотя, возможно, им пора поработать над тем, чтобы в общении друг с другом использовать и слова тоже. Но лично Баки однозначно предпочитает поцелуи.

И еще они, скорее всего, не должны так вести себя при ребенке, но, честно говоря, накал эмоций настолько высок, что предотвратить происходящее все равно не вышло бы.

Стив отрывается от его губ и добавляет: — И, пожалуйста, скажи, что чувствуешь то же самое. Потому что, если…

— Конечно, — кивает Баки, не убирая руки с его шеи.

Стив глубоко вздыхает.  
— Боже. Нам нужно объединить усилия в попытках взять под контроль наши жизни.

— Прости, — отвечает Баки, вытирая глупые слезы со своего глупого лица, — но у меня в жизни все отлично.

Покрасневший Роджерс ухмыляется, стирая дорожки слез со щек.

❄❅❄

Позже вечером они отвозят Сару к Пегги. Баки сжимает кулаки, когда видит Энджи, стоящую с бокалом вина и выглядящую совсем не как деловой личный помощник. Они молча смотрят друг на друга солидарными взглядами людей, неповинных в разводе Роджерсов, и все начинают слишком вежливую светскую беседу на тему праздников, длящуюся всего пару минут. Потом Стив утаскивает Баки домой.

— У меня для тебя еще один подарок, — говорит Стив. Они заходят в «Очаг» и идут мимо кухни к офису в конце коридора. Стив включает свет, открывает шкаф и достает папку. Кладет на стол и разворачивает так, чтобы Баки было видно содержимое.

— Понятия не имею, на что смотрю, — признается тот. Это похоже на кучу юридических терминов, подписанную Пегги и Стивом.

— Я разведен, — говорит Роджерс. — Мы пришли к соглашению об опеке.

Баки решительно не хочет читать тридцать страниц официоза.  
— И в нём…

— Пегги может брать Сару на выходные, когда находится в Штатах, и куда угодно летом, начиная с первого года.

— Не могу поверить, что она согласилась на это.

— Ее, в основном, беспокоило, что я не смогу в одиночку справиться с воспитанием Сары.

Баки усмехается.  
— Конечно, смог бы. Ты за это время проделал огромную работу.

Стив иронично улыбается.  
— Ты упускаешь суть. Думаю, для нее именно ты стал основным определяющим фактором.

— Я? Я обычный нянь…

— Ничего себе, да ты комик, — он целует Баки — магниты, их губы магниты, это единственное объяснение — и добавляет: — И ты упускаешь еще кое-что важное.

Баки растерянно смотрит на стопку бумаг.

— Развод завершен, — поясняет Стив, — и клятва больше не актуальна.

— Ты говоришь, что подписал это, — Баки кивает на документы, — два дня назад, а у нас еще не было секса?

Стив молча берет его за руку и тянет за собой.

Они добираются до площадки между этажами, где Стив толкает Баки к стене, проводит ладонями по груди, задевая соски под майкой, и начинает покусывать губы. Потом приподнимает за бедра, вынуждая обнять ногами за пояс — замешивание теста вручную приносит огромную пользу организму — и посасывает кожу на шее до тех пор, пока Баки не начинает стонать.

— Ждать два гребаных года… — яростно бормочет Стив. — Боже!

У Баки возникают проблемы со складыванием букв в слова, но он справляется: — Да ты меня только месяц назад на ужин пригласил.

— Ну, знаешь… Тебя никак нельзя назвать коммуникабельным. Всегда приходилось выдумывать предлог, чтобы просто перекинуться парой слов.

— Отсоси, Роджерс, — шипит Баки, и Стив отрывает его от стены, чтобы отнести на второй этаж.

— Как скажешь, Барнс, как скажешь…

Они врезаются в дверь квартиры Стива, он пинком захлопывает ее за собой и, пробираясь через кучи оберточной бумаги — которые никто, естественно, не потрудился убрать, — идет в спальню, где бросает Баки на кровать и решительно укладывается сверху.

— Одежда… — чуть позже обреченно стонет он, и Баки понимает, что он сам все еще в куртке, а Стив — в своем пафосном пальто за восемь миллионов долларов и в нелепом (горячем) хипстерском шарфе, а это слишком много слоев.

Они сползают с кровати и начинают судорожно стягивать одежду. Просто и незамысловато раздеваться. Без показушного изящества и принимания подчеркивающих достоинства поз. И как это люди умудряются непосредственно перед сексом еще и статус соответствующий на гребаном «Facebook» вывесить? Баки не имеет ни малейшего понятия обо всей этой фигне — у него не то, чтобы самый звездный послужной список отношений и/или сексуальных партнеров.

Полностью раздевшись, они замирают, и Стив начинает краснеть. Баки удивленно спрашивает: — Что?

— Я, наверное, должен предупредить, что мы с Пегги познакомились в старшей школе.

— И?

— Ну… у меня… кроме нее никого не было.

— И?

— Ладно, проехали, — Стив усаживает его обратно на кровать, и они продолжают с того, на чем остановились.

Тело Стива над ним огромно. Гребаный Адонис, который даже не осознает этого. Баки вцепляется металлической рукой в скрученные простыни — потому что все это еще немного пугает его, — а живой хватает Стива за задницу, о чем мечтал с момента их первой встречи. Они двигаются вместе. Их члены восхитительно скользят друг по другу, и все это кажется естественным, нормальным, правильным, а также захватывающим, умопомрачительным и новым.

— Я хочу всего, — шепчет Стив, целуя Баки в шею, и у него такой голос, что Барнс даже представить не мог, что Роджерс способен так разговаривать. — Но не знаю, с чего начать.

— Ничего страшного, — буквально выстанывает Баки, потому что ждал этого, черт побери, так долго, что сейчас точно не сможет сдержаться. Но кончив первый раз, они тут же могут перейти ко второму, третьему, четвертому…

Стив берет их члены в руки — ловкие, нежные, крепкие пекарские руки — и они вдвоем начинают трахать его кулак. Гладкий и жесткий, и настолько идеальный, что у Баки прерывается дыхание.

Он тянет Стива за волосы. Тот кусает и засасывает кожу у него на ключице и на горле с такой страстью, что, скорее всего, останутся следы. Но единственный, чье мнение на этот счет волнует Баки — это тот, кто эти следы и оставляет.

— Ебать, — вырывается у Стива, и он настолько редко (почти никогда) ругается, что это толкает Баки к краю. — Я…

— Ага… — выдыхает он. Тело напрягается, давление повышается, дыхание учащается — он продолжает, работая бедрами, вбиваться в кулак Стива.

Тот немного поворачивает запястье, и все… это конец… Баки чувствует на члене горячую влажность кончившего Стива, и это опрокидывает его через край. Баки резко выдыхает и кончает себе на живот, вздрагивая и целуя губы Роджерса так, будто не может без них жить.

Стив продолжает неспешно двигать кулаком, пока они оба не перестают дрожать. Потом Баки переворачивает их так, чтобы оказаться на боку лицом друг к другу, и они, переплетясь руками-ногами, принимаются лениво целоваться.

Через какое-то время Стив достает салфетки, приводит себя и Баки в порядок, укрывает обоих одеялом и прижимается к теплому телу.

— Скоро нужно будет идти печь хлеб, — сонно шепчет Стив Баки в шею.

— Угу, — засыпая, отвечает тот.

— А еще Сару забирать после закрытия.

— Угу.

— И в квартире давно не убирались.

— Угу.

— Поможешь?

— Угу.

— Отлично, — улыбается Роджерс и ставит будильник на четыре утра.

**Author's Note:**

> — упоминание смерти ребенка от неизлечимой болезни;  
> — приступы беспокойства;  
> — Пегги Картер не соответствует канонному образу идеальной королевы;  
> — Стив целует Баки без спроса, один раз — спящего;  
> — употребление алкоголя;  
> — вскользь упоминаются суицидальные мысли.


End file.
